


Happy Little Surprises

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [206]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cats, Child Erica Reyes, Child Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Married Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The moment the oldest of the children Allison and Lydia had adopted made a noise, both Allison’s father and step-father went quiet and stopped bustling around in their fancy kitchen.





	Happy Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Why can’t we be friends, why can’t we be friends, is it the fangs? The howling at the moon? 
> 
> So, this round of 15Minutes took place in early August, sadly it did so at a location that took us all back to a time before functioning internet, and so I wasn’t able to upload my stories at that moment in time. I was however entrusted to do it once safe and sound at home, but since I wasn’t at that moment at my best, I forgot to do it or rather I mistakenly thought I had done it (don’t question it, insomnia and allergy meds aren’t a brilliant combination). It wasn’t until my friend ItAlmostWorked! went searching for a couple of stories that my mistake was noticed, and so here I am trying to fix my mistake. 
> 
> Everyone familiar with this series of stories please skip this part and just head on straight down to the section marked as SLIGHT CHANGE, all the fresh-faced newcomers please stay with me for a little while or just run away from this story and series. I feel a need to explain a few things to you, such as the reason why this series is called 15Minutes, each story is written within the time expanse of 15Minutes, hence the name. Due to the time restriction, the story you might read here isn’t a great once, it has been written in great haste and is full of bad grammar and a disturbing amount of typos, the storytelling isn’t great either, so if you can’t handle this then save yourself and run now. The rest of you, just think carefully whether or not you can handle this chaos of a payment to my friend ItAlmostWorked!, now if you are sure you wish to continue on this journey follow me down to SLIGH CHANGE.
> 
> SLIGHT CHANGE to the norm here is the fact that we have a theme at play, well, themes really. This time we have the theme of Child Stiles, but worry not ALittlePinkShipExploring still had the power to make some requests such as the following: Peter is Allison’s step-dad, adoption, married Lydia and Allison, cats. Oh, yes, that’s what she gave me.

There was a nervous sense of excitement bubbling-up inside her as she parked the car outside what was her childhood home, but there was a nervousness within her that was positively nauseating. Honestly, she doesn’t know why she’s suddenly so nervous, but she is and it’s ridiculous.

Reaching out to squeeze the hand of her high school sweetheart turned wife and partner in life, Allison turned her attention towards the woman she’d grown to love deeply enough to marry and start a family with.

Lydia’s smile helps ease the knot in her stomach.

Weeks of hiding and telling lies was finally over, or would be over once they entered the house, and yet although she was glad to be rid of the secrecy and the end of deception, Allison still felt a peculiar uneasiness remain inside of her.

`Stop being so nervous, everything is going to be fine ´ Lydia tells her, sounding so sure that Allison almost believes it, but the less than stellar reaction of her dad back when she came out to him, well, that moment still haunts her at times.

Glancing up at the house where she’d grown-up with her step-sister and their adopted brother, a house full of good memories and holding only a few bad ones, the house appeared to now be looming dauntingly over her and her young family.

`Come on, let’s get this show on the road. ´ Lydia says softly, leaning in closer before planting a soft kiss on Allison’s lips, then with an excited smile on her face Lydia continues, `And I can’t wait to show Peter and Chris their anniversary presents, since for once they will both absolutely lover our gift. ´

`Lydia, please, please, tell me we didn’t just adopt our children so that you could finally achieve the unachievable. ´ Allison says with a degree seriousness that could easily make someone think that she honestly might think her wife capable of such a thing. 

`Of course I did. ´ is the response Allison is given, and to anyone else but her this might’ve seen like a truthful answer, but there’s that tiny smile of Lydia’s that tells Allison that her wife was just kidding.

Allison knows that Lydia had wanted their children as much as she’d wanted them, and if Lydia hadn’t wanted to start a family with her, then Allison would have let it go instead of dooming any child into a family where one of their parents didn’t want them.

`Perfection is my goal, is it not? ´ Lydia laughs then before giving her a rather cheeky wink and a grin.

`Whatever. ´ Allison responds fondly, closing the miniscule distance between their lips, keeping the kiss chaste and child friendly.

`Ready? ´ Lydia ask softly once they break apart and she has a chance to check on her make-up once more.

`More than ready. ´ Allison answers before getting out of the car, she’s still dreadfully nervous but with Lydia at her side there was nothing that she couldn’t handle. Satisfied with the shape of her make-up and hair, Lydia exited the car with the grace Allison had never really managed to learn.

Allison feels a momentary sense of excitement at the thought of finally being able to introduce the latest members of her family tree to her parents and siblings, it had been rather stressful trying to keep the two little secrets from being revealed since their hometown wasn’t exactly big and some tongues were quick to spill the tiniest of rumours. 

With their babies and two diaper-bags, bags which Lydia had packed meticulously and checked twice before leaving their own house, Allison and Lydia headed towards the house that held far more memories to Allison than it did for Lydia.

Making their way up to the front-door that had been replaced back when Allison’s only boy-date ended with the guy being overly handsy with her, and Peter broke the door in a hurry to come to her rescue, Allison can’t help but breathe out a nervous breath.

Suddenly, Allison can’t help but think about how close they’d come to not having this, if she’d refused to adopt Erica while still mourning the loss of the baby-boy they’d been promised, and if she or Lydia had last-week decided that they couldn’t raise two little ones then little Stiles wouldn’t have become part of their family; their choices could’ve changed the way their family looked, and just on wrong choice and things could’ve been a great deal different for all of them.

Without knocking Allison and Lydia stepped inside the house where many of their firsts had happened, both careful not to let Chicken the sphynx cat outside causing the cat to hiss at them angrily as was its nature, the cat was only friendly with Peter everyone else was tolerated to some degree.

`I swear that cat is a demon. ´ Allison hisses after the feline as it walked off looking as angry as ever.

`Didn’t Chris already check for that, twice? ´Lydia asks in a whisper, and yes, Chris had indeed had his own suspicions about Chicken not being a normal cat and made sure of it, twice.

Carefully they placed the diaper bags down near the door while watching Chicken the cat headed down the hall, heading towards the kitchen from where the soft hum of music and talking emanated from, and soon enough Lydia and Allison followed the path the cat had taken.

Within the light and airy kitchen Chris and Peter were found, the two males easily bustling around in the kitchen, moving easily and comfortably around one another, teasing each other along the way in a manner Allison had witnessed since childhood, there were plenty of light and soft touches shared between the two men who remained oblivious to the fact that they were no longer alone.

It isn’t until Stiles lets out a loud and excited cry, his big eyes catching sight of calico cat Peter had adopted years-ago just to annoy Chris after he’d adopted a dog after of course Peter had got Chicken, thankfully the adopting pets had stopped with the second cat who apparently had a habit of leaving a lot of hairs on Chris’ clothes; then again, that was the reason had adopted the cat, since Peter had to deal with all the dog hair Chris’ addition to their family left behind it.

Immediately the two males turned around sharply, coming around to face the young family that had appeared within their kitchen. Expressions of surprise are drawn upon their familiar faces, a look of confusion slipping forth at the sight of what was held in the arms of their daughter and daughter-in-law. The sight of not one but two children, both a few months-old, one barely awake and the other wide-eyed and wide-awake. It was clear that Chris and Peter had not been expecting to see Allison and Lydia standing there in their kitchen, holding each a small child like there was nothing unusual about any of it.

`We didn’t know what to get you two for your fifteenth-wedding-anniversary, ´ Allison starts, voice a little bit shaky as she spoke the words agreed-upon hours ago.

`So, we just got you couple of grandkids. ´ Lydia continues, and just as one should expect of their son, Stiles makes another excited sound but his bight-eyed gaze now focused on Peter and Chris, his tiny hands reaching out towards the two men who were unbeknownst to Stiles his grandparents; no doubt it was the neatly trimmed beards both males wore at the moment that caught Stiles’ interest, his tiny hands making grabby hands thus expressing a want to touch and explore which was nothing new, after all if Stiles caught sight of something he just had to touch it.

`Oh my God. ´ Peter breathes out, one hand reaching-up to rest against his own heart while his eyes grew in size with realization, the other hand reaching out and grasping tightly to the fabric of Chris’ shirt, a hold that came to be right above Chris’ heart.

`Oh my God. Oh my God. ´ Peter positively chants where he stands, wearing an expression Allison hadn’t seen before, but it’s not a bad look or one that would make her think that her kids weren’t welcome into the family by her parents. 

Chris just stood there frozen, all wide-eyed and mouth agape. Unnervingly silent while his husband continued to repeat the same string of words like some sacred chant to some higher power, `Oh my God. ´

`This little princess here, ´ Allison starts feeling less and less nervous by the look in Peter’s eyes as his eyes travel between the little girl and boy, ` is Erica Victoria Argent. ´ Erica does stir a little at that, slowly opening her eyes before a big yawn breaks free from her.

Allison starts slowly towards the two males who stood close to each other, and for the most part these two proud men for the most part unmoving, `She can be a little bit shy at times, but all you have to do is make her laugh to break the ice. ´

`Oh my, oh my. ´ Peter says, finally releasing his hold on Chris shirt before moving in a way of reaching out towards the little girl in pink, but as expected Erica pulls away, not ready to face this stranger; she would become more open once she found her brother accepting of those around her, Erica followed Stiles’ example when it came to trust, and Stiles well he hadn’t met anyone yet that he didn’t think deserved his attention.

Erica’s reaction is enough for Peter to pull back, not touching or crowding the child that wasn’t ready accept his affections.

`You take all the time you need sweetheart. ´ Peter tells Erica softly, eyes still soft and full of fondness, `And while I wait, I will spoil you rotten. ´

`No, no you will not. ´ Lydia states firmly, although she herself had already started spoiling their children, it was clear she was firmly set against the idea of others spoiling her children while remaining completely blind to her own actions.

Peter rolls his eyes at this, clearly refusing once more to give in to Lydia’s demands. If Peter wanted to spoil you, well, regardless of protests he would spoil you.

`And who is this merry little bundle? ´ Peter asks, choosing to move onward and focusing on the little boy that was struggling to decide which beard he wanted to touch more, the slightly longer and thicker one of Chris’ or the darker but lighter in thickness and growth of Peter’s.

`This energetic, ´ Lydia says, voice light with laughter as she continued to try and hold their son, `curious, little boy, is Stiles. ´ Lydia tells the two men, both looking now at the little boy who continued to make grabby hands at them.

Even before Lydia had finished introducing Stiles, Peter had already moved towards her and the little boy, taking the child that seemed absolutely thrilled to finally be able to touch the not so soft facial hair of one of the men that had captured his fascination.

Laughing merrily as tiny hands reached out to explore his face and petting the neatly trimmed beard, touching the beard causing the child to laugh brightly and loudly with delight, all the while Peter looked positively overjoyed. Stiles’ reaction to Peter drawing Erica out of her shell immediately and causing her to reach towards Peter too, now eager to experience whatever it was that made her little brother shriek with joy and delight.

`The adoption, ´ Chris starts, watching his husband eagerly take Erica into his arms, and if Peter had looked delighted holding just Stiles, well, now with Erica in his arms too he looked over the moon, `it’s all done, right. Papers all signed? ´

`It’s all done. ´ Allison confirms, knowing how each possible adoption that had failed had hurt not only Lydia and Allison but Chris and Peter too, and after watching Chris’ face fall as he and Peter arrived at the hospital to see the grandson only for Allison having to break the news that Stiles’ birthmother had decided she didn’t want to let him go after all, she and Lydia made the decision to stay silent about future adoptions such as Erica; never knowing that after trying out parenthood, that Stiles’ birthparents decided that it wasn’t for them and enquired if she and Lydia were still interested in adopting the baby they’d named Stiles.

`They are officially Argents. ´ Lydia goes on to say before moving to take Stiles’ out of Peter’s arm, ignoring the protest Peter makes, `I have the paperwork with me, if you want to see them. ´

`Why – why didn’t you tell us? ´ is the next question out of Chris’ mouth, there’s something almost defensive about his posture and in his voice, and he’s watching warily as Peter happily soaked-up the attention Erica was now giving him.

`We wanted it to be a surprise. ´ Lydia explains, now offering her son for Chris to hold which Chris does slowly and almost reluctantly, `And well, we sort of kept worrying about Stiles’ biological mom changing her mind again. ´ Certainly there was still an anxious part, one shared with Allison and Lydia that worried that Claudia would change her mind, but with the shape Stiles had been in when Claudia and her boyfriend decided to give him up for adoption again, well, there were reasons to believe such a move wouldn’t be easy for the two teenagers.

`I’ll call my assistant and we’ll find someone…´ Peter starts, and Chris notes that there’s this horrible and wonderful look of determination in Peter’s eyes, that was the look that said that this was a man who would find ways to move a mountain if need be.

`No one is going to take my grandbabies…´ Peter states firmly, and then he pauses and a look of astonishment passes across his handsome features while turning around to face his husband.

`Oh my. I’m a grandpa, Chris. We’re grandparents. ´ Peter’s voice grows with excitement which seems to be infections by the reaction of both Erica and Stiles, and with glee Peter continues to say, `This is going to kill my sister. I have to call Talia right away! ´

Peter starts towards the small breakfast table where his phone sits, but then changes his mind and demands Chris take a picture of him and the babies and send it to Talia.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should explain a few things. The Hale-fire never happened, Malia is Allison’s step-sister and Isaac is their adopted brother, they are close family even if there had been a couple of bumps in the road which happens to the best of families. 
> 
> Peter is thrilled to be a grandpa before Talia gets to be a grandma, not to just because it will drive his sister insane with jealousy, but also because he hasn’t been exactly supportive over the way Talia has been pressuring her children to have babies; and because he's sided with his nieces and nephew, supporting them to liv their lives as they wish, is probably the reason why Peter is as close as he is with his nieces and nephew. 
> 
> Peter and Chris may have dreamt about grandbabies, but instead of pressuring their daughters or son to have children, they’ve chosen to simply support them in their decisions, ready to accept the possibility that Isaac and Malia might never want to have child. 
> 
> I think Peter would snap, explode, if Talia dared to say something hurtful like, "They aren't really your grandbabies, Peter. They're adopted. And even if Lydia and Allison had birthed a child, that baby still wouldn't really be your grandchild, since neither girl is your daughter. ´ but I'd also think this would be the last straw to Talia's kids too, and they'd refuse to talk to her until she apologized to the happy family.


End file.
